


《旧日之影》番外

by PaissaSu (monkmay)



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:41:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26611597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkmay/pseuds/PaissaSu
Summary: 桑于。5.0前第一世界背景。R18，非典型炮友，捆绑，暴力及强迫性行为，轻伤害，角色丧病，以及连自己都没眼看的OOC。
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	《旧日之影》番外

**Author's Note:**

> 桑于。  
> 5.0前第一世界背景。  
> R18，非典型炮友，捆绑，暴力及强迫性行为，轻伤害，角色丧病，以及连自己都没眼看的OOC。

于里昂热起身的时候，桑克瑞德便警觉地醒来了。他睁开眼睛，正看见一双长腿从他身上跨过去。  
那人瘦削的屁股包裹在黑色三角裤里，随着精灵特有的从容步伐柔和地左右耸动，桑克瑞德盯着它，阴茎在晨勃的躁动中跳了跳。  
于里昂热拿起铺在箱柜上的袍子——这人对居住环境得过且过，倒是很仔细他的衣服——慢条斯理地套到身上，逐条调整着挂链的角度和位置。  
桑克瑞德看着他用细长的手指摆弄那些金属和宝石，尽管不是第一天看见，也知道作为法袍来讲所有看上去累赘的玩意都有实用方面的意义，他还是觉得于里昂热做起这种事情来有种奇怪的违和感。  
怎么说呢，桑克瑞德思索着，与他从前朴素的装束相比，这套新行头简直华丽得令人发指，他的沉稳和妥帖由于装扮的变化被衬托成了繁冗的优雅和细致，看上去不像整理装备的法师，更像……准备赴一场后花园之约的贵妇。  
桑克瑞德为自己天才般的比喻笑了起来。  
他并没有笑出声，于里昂热却仿佛有所察觉地望了过来。  
“早安。”他轻声说，“时辰尚早，你可以再睡一会。”  
“啊，早。”桑克瑞德回应，在被子里伸手握住了自己硬挺的阴茎。  
  
“我说，”他用闲聊般的语气说，“你从前跟我说过的话，现在还算数吗？”  
“你指……？”于里昂热托着护腕，动作停了下来。  
“如果我有需要，”桑克瑞德用力掐着自己的小兄弟，努力让自己的声音听上去平静无波，“可以对你做任何我想做的事。”  
于里昂热把护腕放回柜子上，偏过头来认真地回答：“或许你记得……那些话另有前提，如果你印象模糊，我可以原句复述。”  
“不，不用了。”桑克瑞德抿了抿嘴唇，犹豫了一下，“那……昨天的……？”  
于里昂热若有所思地盯着他看了几秒，“我以为……”  
他忽然弯下身，扯开了桑克瑞德身上的被子。  
“喂！”桑克瑞德迅速把被子拽回来揉成一团按在小腹上，但一拉一扯间他那点小心思已然暴露无遗。  
“你已经有了真正的救赎者，相信我的使命也可告一段落。”于里昂热仿佛有些困扰地微微皱着眉，“仅仅生理需求的话，自食其力岂不更加方便快捷。”  
“但你昨晚答应了。”桑克瑞德悻悻地说，不想徒劳地给这个在某些方面常识匮乏的家伙解释两者间巨大的差别。  
“有人宣称不答应的话就咬死我。”于里昂热慢悠悠地说，“如果我反悔，你要强奸我吗？”  
桑克瑞德被自己的口水呛到了。  
于里昂热：“如此仁慈地征求意见倒不是你的风格了，惯犯先生。”  
桑克瑞德好不容易停下咳嗽，没好气地开口：“这仇你怕是能记我……”他说了一半突然醒悟过来，“呃，你还没消气啊？”  
于里昂热怔了一下，睫毛的阴影垂落下来，他整肃了神情，语气郑重：“请不必担心我悖离既定的方向，但请容我一点时间——我才认识她三天，桑克瑞德。”  
“我不是这个意思……”桑克瑞德张了张嘴，又丧气地闭上，“唉，算了，”他夹着被子翻过身去，“你忙你的，我再睡一会。”  
  
于里昂热似乎在继续整理着装了，桑克瑞德闭眼听着身后窸窸窣窣的响声，固执的小兄弟倔强地不肯屈服。他把腿间的被子夹紧，忍不住盘算了一下用强的可行性。  
得手倒是毫无难度，善后才是真正的问题。他几乎可以想像那人表面若无其事实则在心里狠狠给他记上一笔，日后一旦有机会加倍找补；也可能当场翻脸直接把他丢出门去，等他快被妖灵弄死的时候再捡回来——直觉警告他后果可能比他所能想像的还要糟糕十倍，这个比从前多了点活气儿的家伙干出什么可怕的事都不奇怪。  
而且那又有什么意义呢，桑克瑞德没精打采地想。他对自己的贪婪心知肚明，知道自己想要的远不止一晌之欢。  
他怀念那个毫无保留地献祭自己的于里昂热，怀念他无比的卑微和顺从。他曾被赋予了悖德却甘美的权柄，从未想过终有一天会丧失握持它的资格——当于里昂热认为自己使命告终，轻飘飘便将它收了回去，他只能眼睁睁地看着，甚至无法表达自己巨大的失落。  
——还得每天睡在一张地铺上，这可真是太他妈残忍了。  
  
“参照敏菲利亚前几日的作息，你还有大概一星时的时间。”  
桑克瑞德猛地回过头，一副赤条条的身躯骤然撞进他的视线里。  
于里昂热坦然地弯下身：“我在此立足为时尚短，法袍一旦损坏难以修补……”  
汹涌而出的喜悦淹没了他，那人多余的絮絮叨叨如风过耳，桑克瑞德无法抑制地咧开嘴角，敏捷地翻起身来将人一把拽倒压在了床铺上。  
  
与桑克瑞德的雀跃不同，于里昂热的表情无论如何也称不上愉快——他望着天花板，双眼焦距散漫，看上去有种魂灵出窍般的虚无感——这神态也是桑克瑞德所熟悉的，最初的一两次他还能从受害者脸上找到一点不安，但很快便只剩下麻木的疏离。这前奏曾每每令他亢奋不已，当他放手施为时那人脸上渐渐鲜活起来的痛苦让他觉得对方游离在外的灵魂也被他拉回了躯体。  
但很多事情已经不同了。他跨坐在于里昂热身上用力攥着他的手腕，汩汩的脉搏在他掌心里鲜明地跳动。他看着精灵轻车熟路地摆好姿态，用一贯的态度准备承受他本已不必承受的东西，心里忽然有点不是滋味。  
他鬼使神差般地开了口：“你喜欢什么方式？”  
于里昂热眼珠动了动，目光的焦点移到他脸上：“……嗯？”  
“就当是互相帮忙，”桑克瑞德故作轻松地说，“可以试试你喜欢的方式。”  
“这倒稀奇。”于里昂热眼里浮出一点似笑非笑的神色，“殊无必要，如旧即可，你的温情来之不易，尽管留给你可爱的小姑娘。”  
这当胸一脚杵得桑克瑞德一口气憋在了喉咙里。他深深吸气，犹豫地咬了咬牙，最终还是决定坦率一点：“你应该早就发现了吧，”他有点不自在地说，心脏为自己即将袒露的卑劣心思而怦怦直跳，“那些……那些憎恨，它已经不存在了，在很早的时候……可能比你想像的还要早。——那个，你知道，有些事情上我的确对你有点过份，我觉得我可以……我应该……”他的耳朵难得地泛起些许血色，“试着温柔一些。”  
“十分感谢，”于里昂热微笑起来，“我现在真正觉得你已然不需要我来……”  
“不不这个不行，”桑克瑞德打断他，把他的手腕握紧了些，“告诉我你喜欢的方式，除了这个。”  
“如果你自觉对我有所亏欠而迁就于我，倒是本末倒置了。”于里昂热说，“你我之间……你是唯一的索取者，桑克瑞德——我以为我们早已就这一点达成共识。”  
桑克瑞德怔住了，薄红从他的耳尖迅速退去。“嘿，”他自嘲地笑了一声，“说刻薄话的本事倒是见长——真是好大的牺牲啊于里昂热阁下。”  
“牺牲？言重了。”于里昂热抬了抬眉毛，“此事于我并不十分为难，既然你有所需求也不必吝于满足，这是我出于自身意志做出的决断，无需你为此负责——你真的要把时间浪费在争论上吗，桑克瑞德？”  
桑克瑞德盯着他，慢慢点了点头，一字一顿地说：“你自己说过的话，自己记住。”  
  
他直起身子四下张望了一下，从旁边柜顶备用的被褥中拽出一条床单——于里昂热式归纳偶尔也有其方便之处——手口并用，撕下四指宽的一条，拉过了于里昂热的右手。  
“别拿我当傻子，于里昂热，存心激怒我对你有什么好处？”桑克瑞德缓慢而仔细地把他的手指一根一根地缠在一起，“我很早就发觉了，只是不大敢相信，你一直在引诱我折磨你——这很不合理，能够在疼痛中获得快感的人我见过很多，但很明显，你不是。”  
布条死死固定住手指，顺着手掌缠下去，在手腕上打了个死结。  
“从第一次——我是说你邀请我的那次——开始，你就在怕。”桑克瑞德举着包裹严实的指掌端详了一下，满意地轻轻放下，“说起来有些可笑，我过了很久才意识到你当时的反应只是单纯地害怕而已。”  
于里昂热静静地任他施为，鼻尖上却渗出一点汗意。  
“你可能会觉得忍忍就过去了，总有习惯的一天，但现在你应该知道了，痛苦是永远无法被适应的。”  
桑克瑞德又把床单撕下一条，执起他另一只手如法炮制，“它是会积累的，于里昂热。”  
于里昂热小臂动了动，似乎想抽回手掌，但桑克瑞德对此早有防备，他牢牢地钳住他的手臂掰开他的手指，不打算给他丝毫回避的机会。  
“你的恐惧只会越来越深，”桑克瑞德将另一只手的手指也裹缚妥当，同样在手腕上打了死结。  
“甚至，”这位刑讯专家将一只手掌张开，铺在俘虏的胸口，“只是简单的接触，你都会觉得全身发疼。我——说得对吗？”  
于里昂热吞了口口水，汗水爬上额头。  
“看来是没错了。”桑克瑞德温柔地笑起来，“了不起，于里昂热，那么长时间，我竟然一点都没看出来。”  
他后退了一点，膝盖顶进于里昂热的双腿间，精灵的大腿颤了一下，似乎并不情愿分开。  
“你很擅长……不，与其说擅长伪饰，不如说拙于表达，倒也方便你故作高深——我可真是被你唬得不轻，一度认为你这家伙根本不能用常理来揣度。”桑克瑞德压着他一条腿，捞起另一只，“直到昨天我才发现，我太高看你了，”他托着对方的小腿向胸口推过去，“你不过也只是个——会被情绪支配的普通人。”  
姿势渐渐变得难受起来，于里昂热挣扎了一下，却没有什么改善的余地，桑克瑞德已经把他的左腿向上压到了无法再压下去的角度，然后停在那里，饶有兴趣地盯着他腿根由于过份拉伸而突突跳动起来的肌肉和胯间安静的性器。  
“然后很多事情我都突然想通了。”桑克瑞德说。  
  
于里昂热微微喘息着，他的左手腕直到大半小臂都被多余的布条缠在了同侧的小腿上，膝盖被迫蜷到胸口，抬不起也放不下，桑克瑞德压住他另一侧的腿和手臂，上下打量着处境困窘的羔羊：“我竟然从没考虑过把你绑起来，你以前真是配合得太自然了。我早该这么试试，你现在看上去特别——”他思考了一秒，从一大串淫秽的形容词里挑了一个最可爱的：“乖巧。”  
“你喜欢被绑起来吗？”桑克瑞德拍拍他无从遮挡的性器，那个小东西又凉又软，比它的所有者更加温顺，“我觉得你不喜欢，但得防着你过会儿暗算我。”  
于里昂热皱起眉头：“我可曾违逆过你？”  
“违逆倒谈不上，但有一次……”桑克瑞德眯着眼睛回忆了一下，“做到半途忽然觉得你不大对劲，挣扎起来格外凶狠。然后我注意到，”他捏了捏手里柔软的小家伙，“是因为这个——你起了点反应。”  
“虽然给你些甜头也无所谓，但你这种避如蛇蝎的态度很耐人寻味。”他说，“你究竟在抗拒什么我倒是有所猜测，但是因为太过顺理成章了反而让人觉得荒唐得不像你会有的考量。总之，知道你自己不想要就够了，我成全你，没必要在这种无关紧要的事情上节外生枝。”  
于里昂热的身体明显地僵硬了。  
桑克瑞德笑了起来：“你猜到我想做什么了是吗？”他凑过去吻了吻他的眼睛，声音漂浮在轻柔吞吐的气息里：“你是不是认为，只要你自己不配合，我就拿你没办法？”  
“你这么想也没错。”他轻快地舔了一下于里昂热的耳垂，在对方扭头的前一瞬凶猛地用手掌压住他的前额，“但人的身体也就那么回事，我刚好比较擅长这个，多少可以尝试一下，反正失败了也没什么损失。”  
他固定着精灵的头，有一下没一下地用舌尖拨弄他的耳尖，这个仅靠软骨支撑的器官又薄又脆弱，桑克瑞德把它虚虚地含进一半，小心翼翼地呵着气，薄薄包裹在外的皮肤渐渐被他的气息熏红熏热了。  
“有点痒，但是很舒服，对吗？”桑克瑞德说，“——你是不是认为所有人都是这样——不，不是这样的于里昂热先生，体感这种东西人和人差别很大。不要以为我只顾得上弄疼你，你这副身体，从各种意义上说，我都已经摸得很熟了。”  
他又笑起来：“问你喜欢什么方式你根本答不出来吧，我恐怕比你自己清楚多了。”  
  
“——我们两个其实算不上合拍，要让你满意，我就得收敛些。”桑克瑞德蜻蜓点水般地顺着他的脖颈一路啄下去，“你喜欢这种，轻轻的，缓慢的，柔和的，不小心几乎会忽略过去的碰触，如果用这种方式来收尾，你明显会更放松一点。”  
他的嘴唇拂过锁骨的凸起，扬起头，于里昂热金色的眼瞳近在咫尺。精灵的眼睛瞪得很大，看上去相当吃惊。  
桑克瑞德对这个表情十分满意：“你以为那是偶然？不，我故意的。——你有什么想说的吗？”  
于里昂热瞪着他，紧紧闭着嘴。  
“没有？那就继续。”桑克瑞德轻笑一声，手掌滑下来，盖住了他的眼睛。  
“你的头脑或许永远忠于你，身体可未必。”  
他向精灵的胸口俯下去，于里昂热的乳头小小的，陷在颜色浅淡的乳晕里，舌尖轻轻扫过，那个小东西迅速耸立起来。桑克瑞德打着圈舔湿它，用嘴唇和鼻尖蹭着它，他将力道放得极轻，口鼻间温热的气息轻柔地淌过润湿的皮肤，微微的凉意转瞬即逝，柔和的触感却浸润愈深。  
桑克瑞德并没有夸大其词，他的确对他的身体了如指掌。他知道怎样给他巨大的痛苦，也知道如何瓦解他的抗拒。他指尖落下的位置总是恰到好处，熨帖的力道织成温柔的茧，将他细细密密地纠缠，包裹得密不透风。  
血色蔓延上于里昂热的胸膛，他终于忍不住挣动起来。但他的手脚关节被尽数压制，能够施展的空间小得可怜，他如同一只被困在蛛网上的虫豸般徒劳挣扎，被迫面对即将到来的命运。  
桑克瑞德探手下去，于里昂热的阴茎在浅表的草丛中无所遁形，它从蛰伏中苏醒过来，悄然涨大了一点。  
欲望的火星已然迸出，桑克瑞德十分清楚如何将它顺势引燃。他口唇温和，手下的节奏却轻重交错时缓时急，那人对此全无招架之力，只消片刻便在他手中膨胀成可观的光景。  
桑克瑞德用力捏了捏他，感受了一下硬度，伏在他胸口闷闷地笑出声来：“比我想的还快，你的自制力……也就这种程度啊。”  
他抬起上半身去看那人的反应，于里昂热从头顶到胸口红成一片，耳朵更是红得滴血。他偏着头恶狠狠地注视着某个不相干的角落，仿佛要把那里盯出一个洞来。  
桑克瑞德掐着于里昂热的下颌扳过他的脸，那目光燃烧着射过来，直刺进他的眼底。他被精灵脸上染着血色的怒意震撼了，仿佛看惯了的苍白风景突然放射出瑰丽夺目的霞光。他的心脏被刺中，一团鲜明而愉悦的疼痛骤然塞满他的胸腔，有那么半秒钟他恍惚得无法自持，从一早睁眼就没软下来过的阴茎一阵酥麻，胀得几乎炸开，差点就这么丢人地交代了。  
“你早对我摆出这种脸，我早就发现你生气了。”他手脚发软，喃喃地说，“整天阴阳怪气的，谁知道你在想什么。”  
于里昂热阖上双眼，“够了，”他哑着嗓子低声说，竭力压抑的声音几乎淹没在呼吸里，“你已经证明了你想证明的。”  
“够了？”桑克瑞德恍惚地重复了一遍，他闭上眼深深吸了口气，再睁开时目光随之清明起来。他微笑着，拇指轻轻抹过那人薄薄的嘴唇：“太天真了，于里昂热先生——”  
  
于里昂热的阴茎泛着湿淋淋的水光，桑克瑞德让它的头部从自己的嘴唇间慢慢地滑出来，小家伙血管浮凸剑拔弩张，啪地弹到精灵同样湿淋淋的肚皮上。  
于里昂热无力地颤了一下，他仰着头双眼紧闭，鲜红的脖颈上青筋暴起，张着嘴剧烈地喘息着。桑克瑞德的手仿佛带着魔力，触碰带来的奇妙火焰让他的身体变得无比陌生。温暖的口腔包裹着他，那根灵活的舌头仿佛一支无所不能的触手，一次又一次地将他的欲望推向高峰，又总是在离峰顶还有一段距离的时候将他从恬适的巢穴里无情地拖离。他被浸泡在连绵不绝起起伏伏的情欲里，那东西像毒药一样将他里里外外渗了个透彻，他肌肉酸软骨髓酥绵，早已没了挣扎的力气。  
于里昂热看上去已经不大像是于里昂热了，他被滚烫的岩浆灌满，那些标志性的特质——条理分明的冷酷，貌似谦卑的高傲，疏离的矜持和敏锐的洞察都融化在蒸腾的热气里。他唯一还能够坚持的微小的尊严，也不过是尽力向内收着蜷曲的膝盖，不至让自己的腿被手臂拉得太开。  
“你看，做这个不是只动动脖子就行的，”桑克瑞德半真半假地抱怨着，“你给我舔的时候简直就是应付差事。当然这也不能怪你，你本来也没半点讨好我的义务——话是这么说，但既然已经做了，多少还是应该有点情趣吧？”  
他的话没有引起对方任何多余的反应，于里昂热似乎无暇他顾，他的神态乍看仿佛极为痛苦，细细分辨又染着难以言说的色调。桑克瑞德看着他嘴唇张阖，喉结滚动，肌肉时不时跳出微小的震颤，坏心地把舌尖压进阴茎顶端的缝隙中舔了一下，那人猛地一抖，喘息里扬起一个带着鼻音的变调，几乎像是啜泣。  
桑克瑞德简直要迷上这感觉，与暴力相比这是更深层次上的支配，已然触碰到了灵魂的边缘。  
“希望我继续吗？”他轻轻地摩挲着伞盖光滑的边缘，用尺度微妙的抚慰托着对方的欲望不至过快地滑落，“还是希望我停下？”  
“请……”那人喉咙颤动着发出一点声音，几乎是在呻吟了，“……停手……”  
桑克瑞德手指一顿，心脏和阴茎同时剧烈地跳动了一下。  
于里昂热的眼睛张开了一点，目光迷蒙湿润，隐约带着一丝意味不明的渴求。  
有什么东西缠缠绵绵地爬上桑克瑞德的心脏，难以呼吸的紧窒感牵扯着他。他停下手里的动作，攀上去亲了亲精灵汗津津的额头。  
“真是服了你，”他发出低沉的笑声，“都这副样子了，还说得出口让我停手。”他与他额头相抵，灼热的汗水和呼吸蒸腾着彼此相融，“你说什么来着？”他拉开一点距离注视着那双金色的眼睛，“你自己的决断，嗯？”他轻轻托住他的下巴，拇指抚过他的嘴唇，“并不十分为难？嗯？”手指蓦地收紧，“不需要我负责？嗯？”  
“——亲爱的于里昂热先生，现在就喊停你不觉得有损你的尊严吗？”  
于里昂热目光颤动嘴唇发抖，桑克瑞德觉得他下一秒就要笨拙地骂出来了——但他没有，他就一直这样红着眼角颤巍巍地看着他，像是屈服又像是恳求。两秒后桑克瑞德无声地骂了句脏话转开视线，再被这样看下去他自己怕是要先缴械了。  
“好吧，看在时间紧张的份上。”他说，“老实说我不大喜欢做这个，毕竟不太好受，你这菜鸟恐怕还得让我吃点额外的苦头。”  
他退回原来的位置，一手压住于里昂热屈起的大腿，一手握住他没被固定的手腕，“自己控制一下，别叫太大声。”他说着俯下身去，衔起他的性器，毫无滞碍地一吞到底。  
  
精灵的阴茎有着与身高相称的可观长度，然而桑克瑞德轻描淡写地把它全部吞下去了。  
于里昂热猛地瞪大眼睛忘了呼吸，足以刺穿脖颈的凶器就那样神奇地消失在那人的喉咙里。与这奇妙景象相称的是完全超乎想像的触觉，他被妥帖地层层箍紧，陷入一个光滑温暖的所在，绵密的快感从顺畅的插入中凭空生长，勾连起之前层层堆叠却无从释放的躁动——然后，毫无预兆地，最为敏感脆弱的头部被狠狠地一下绞紧，过于强烈的冲击瞬间夺取了他全部的心神，一股庞沛的力量叫嚣着轰鸣着从他识海深处爆发开来，他渺小的意识眨眼间便被撕得粉碎。  
在桑克瑞德的喉咙深处，仅仅第一下收缩，他便被逼上了高潮。  
  
尽管对此早有预料，桑克瑞德却完全没做回避的打算。第一股热流结结实实地呛到了他，他剧烈地咳嗽起来，几乎喘不上气，却梗住脖子将自己狠狠钉在对方的性器上。他狼狈地吐着气，被挤压的咽喉肌肉也持续着一波又一波不受控制的痉挛，他把那根抽搐着的阴茎牢牢锁在喉咙里，直到对方射精完毕，因自然萎缩而滑脱出去。  
剧烈的呛咳仍然没有停止，但桑克瑞德不肯让那人渐渐疲软下来的性器脱离他的口腔，它被他的唇舌裹挟着，在牙齿和上颚间颠簸翻滚。刚刚结束高潮的尖端极其敏感，哪怕最轻微的碰撞也难受得令人发疯，于里昂热急促而剧烈地抽着气，竭力挣扎试图摆脱这种折磨，但他姿态困顿筋酥骨软，在对方的刻意压制下甚至翻不起一个小浪花。  
良久桑克瑞德终于平复下来，他把那个重新变得软绵绵的小玩意舔舐干净，吮吸到头部的时候掌下的身体又是一阵颤抖。他将因咳嗽而喷溅出来的星星点点的体液一并舔掉，这才直起了身。  
于里昂热脸颊潮红，怔怔地看着他，金色的眼睛湿漉漉的，睫毛都打了绺，这让他茫然的神色带上了些许软糯的委屈。  
——傻乎乎的。桑克瑞德想，火烧火燎的喉咙丝毫影响不到他愉快上扬的心情。  
他忍着笑意张开嘴，吐出舌头，然后伸出拇指顶着自己的喉结，眨了下眼，慢慢地将指甲贴着皮肤划下去。  
“都吃掉了，你的。”  
于里昂热的脑筋似乎还没搭上线，他的目光无意识地随着桑克瑞德的手滑下去，足足过了一两秒才突然受到惊吓般瞪大眼睛，短短抽了口气，猛地转开脸。  
桑克瑞德低下头，憋着声音笑得双肩发抖。  
  
直到他笑够了，于里昂热还在盯着角落发呆。  
桑克瑞德把他的脸扳过来，于里昂热的目光在他脸上一掠而过，迅速滑向一边。  
桑克瑞德又想笑了。  
“感觉怎么样？”他揶揄到，“喜欢吗？”  
“不。”于里昂热板着脸，声音短促，回答得飞快，随即目光回转，停止了躲闪。他眼里还残余着一点盈然的水光，但看上去已迅速取回了理智的自主权。  
一下子就不可爱了，桑克瑞德不大痛快地想，恨不得一巴掌把他按回情欲的泥沼里。  
“哪种不喜欢？”他的微笑还挂在脸上，笑意却从眼中退去，“不够舒服？”他的手抹过精灵的下巴，滑到脖子上，“不能接受被自己的身体背叛？”他的虎口卡住对方的喉咙，“还是……”他的声音里渐渐带上了咬牙切齿的味道，“觉得违背了你来招惹我的初衷？”  
“你恐怕误会了什么。”掌下的肌肉蠕动着，因压迫而有些变形的声音又恢复成了他所熟悉的从容节奏，“如果你指的是我希望借此赎罪，”于里昂热淡定地说，“那么你是对的。”  
这个狡猾的东西，桑克瑞德恨恨地想，装模作样也这样理直气壮。  
“眼见瞒不下去，终于肯承认了？”  
“我何曾对你隐瞒？”  
“是吗？那么刚刚是谁说，你我之间——”桑克瑞德磨了磨牙，“我是唯、一、的索取者？”  
“我并无必须赎罪的执念，但命运自有其轨迹，我只是遵从它的指引。”于里昂热慢条斯理地说，“如果你认为这是一种索取，我可以道歉。”他停顿了一下，补充道：“我的确告诉过你，我罪有应得。”  
桑克瑞德眯起眼睛，于里昂热在他的注视下显得平静又无辜。他点了点对方的喉结，手指沿着躯干的中线缓缓下划。他盯着精灵的脸，眼见那层冷静的薄壳随着他的动作渐渐崩解，当他将将触碰到那根还在不应期的阴茎，指下的肌肉颤了一下，不牢靠的伪饰碎裂开来，现出的是他从不曾在这位贤者脸上见过的复杂神色。  
桑克瑞德再度微笑了：“既然服从命运的安排，你又在抗拒什么呢？”  
“惧怕伤害又渴望伤害，你自己也觉得很荒唐是吗？明明没有什么可见的好处，也不符合人类趋利避害的本性。”他把于里昂热的右腿从压制中释放出来推到胸前，扶着自己的凶器抵上他身下的入口，“但你不会没有答案吧，多么顺理成章的——负罪感。”他轻笑一声，“——我本来以为这玩意影响不了你呢。”  
他开始慢慢用力，没有扩张也没有润滑，就像他一贯所做的那样。干涩紧窒的防线对侵略和接纳的双方都是一种折磨，于里昂热在他身下发着抖，但没有试图躲避。桑克瑞德克制着情欲忍耐着疼痛缓慢而坚定地破开那个入口，将自己一点一点地挤进去。额头密密麻麻的汗水汇聚着淌下来，流进眼睛里，他眉毛颤动着眯起一只眼，另一只却瞬也不瞬，不愿错过那张面孔一丝一毫的变化。  
痛苦迅速爬上于里昂热的脸，它几乎受到了迫不及待的欢迎，那些纠结的、犹疑的、惶惑的色块一触即溃，消融得了无痕迹。  
苦难是如此直白而简单的代价，只要虔诚以待便能换得灵魂片刻的安宁。  
桑克瑞德艰难而坚决地将自己插到底，停驻在那里，他的汗水滴在于里昂热胸口，开口时声音喑哑：“安心了吗？”  
他伸出手，抚摸着那人虬结的眉心，“也许应该等等你，但我有点忍不下去了……我要继续了，于里昂热，两种方式，给你选择的机会。”  
于里昂热不甘地看着他，那个居高临下的侵略者胜券在握，他被赤裸裸地逼入绝境，无处藏身。  
“你让我坦然面对自己，我照做了。”桑克瑞德说，“公平起见，你是不是也应该对我诚实一点？”  
他的额头满是汗水，在眉间和鬓边汇聚成束，压抑和忍耐让他显得面目狰狞；无尽光绕过窗棂映在他脸上，分割出界限分明的光影。于里昂热恍惚了一瞬，眼前所见似乎重合了某爿旧日的图景。  
  
他终于认命地发出一声叹息。  
“……让我疼。”  
“呵……”桑克瑞德长出一口气，仿佛完成了一场撕裂与吞噬的壮举。他笑了一声，满溢的飨足撑得他胸口和下身一阵痛楚，“乖。”  
他拨开精灵的大腿，伏下身子，牙齿轻轻叼住他心口的皮肉，嘴唇包覆上去，烙下一个鲜红的吻痕。  
“庆幸吗？命运给你赎罪的机会。”  
于里昂热闭上双眼。  
“……是的。”  
  
桑克瑞德前后活动了几下权作开拓，便放开理智的缰绳，由着性子横冲直撞。他没有心思再去使什么手段，残忍的欲望早已迫不及待。凶兽破笼而出，再无一分克制，他全无章法地撕扯着掌下柔顺的肢体，啃咬着嘴唇触及的肌肤，猎物在他的爪牙下颠簸战栗，呼吸被无情的猎食冲击得支离破碎。于里昂热哽住喉咙竭力压抑冲口欲出的哀鸣，却总有无意义的音节断断续续地从裂隙中逃逸出来。  
桑克瑞德把两根手指塞进他嘴里，粗暴地一插到底。于里昂热窒了一下，竟合拢牙关一口咬住了他的指根。桑克瑞德只觉一根濡湿绵软的舌头带着推拒的意味抵住他的指腹，指骨随后传来碎裂般的锐痛。这从未有过的反抗之举让他惊奇地抬起了头，他看见自己的手指深深嵌入猎物的唇齿之间——于里昂热很是用了些力气，剧烈的痛感让他有种即将被咬断吞下的错觉。  
桑克瑞德活动一下手指，精灵的舌头猝不及防地滑进他的指缝，他五指随之收紧，连着脸颊一起捏牢，然后咧开嘴，露出白森森的牙齿——那是一个亢奋至极的笑容。  
“学得很快嘛，于里昂热先生。”  
下一个瞬间，汹涌的情潮淹没了他。  
  
巅峰的到来迅速而猛烈，他整整一早的忍耐有了相称的回报。桑克瑞德懒洋洋地枕着精灵的颈窝，把手指从对方嘴里拔出来举到眼前，指根处齿痕深凹，紫得发青。  
“嚯，”他嘀咕道，“干得漂亮。”  
这损伤微小得不值一提，疼痛还在持续但很快就会淡去，桑克瑞德新奇地凝视着它，忽然意识到这是于里昂热第一次在他身上留下情绪的痕迹——这个混蛋精灵冷酷得令人发指，无论遭受怎样的折磨都能够把他的恐惧与抗拒之心妥当地收存在苛刻的自制里，但这密不透风的壁垒已然出现了裂隙，昭示在小小的印痕里。  
桑克瑞德被暖洋洋的满足包围了，心中生出一种奇异的快乐，即便他无数次深深楔入他的肉体，也从未如此刻般真切地威胁到他的灵魂。  
  
许是他安静得反常，于里昂热略显迟疑的声音在他头顶响起：“……桑克瑞德？”  
桑克瑞德回过神，轻轻笑了一声，头顶在他下巴上亲昵地拱了拱，“嗯。”  
他扭头亲吻唇边的锁骨，藤蔓般慢悠悠地攀绕上那人的肢体。他一处不落地用舌尖描绘那些粗暴性事留下的刻印，给青瘀叠上吻痕，吮掉伤口里渗出的血迹。  
于里昂热的汗毛竖了起来，之前那个超乎想像的高潮仿佛给他的身体注入了什么奇怪的东西，诡异地缠绕不去，一下一下的压迫与刺痛扭曲成异样的触感，交替敲打着他的神经。他皱着眉头欲言又止，眼睁睁地看着一团银发贴着他的皮肤四处游移。当那颗头颅掠过他胸腹之间，他已然预料到自己将遭遇怎样的背叛。  
桑克瑞德突然停住了动作，低着头足足僵了好几秒，才缓缓地把视线移向精灵的脸。  
于里昂热已经用臂弯盖住了自己的眼睛，但红通通的脸颊和紧绷的唇角无情地出卖了他。  
桑克瑞德费了好大力气才克制住自己大笑的冲动，他单手拢到精灵的胯间，手掌已经快要盖不住那只悄然开始膨胀的性器。“我可还没碰到它呢，”他愉快地拍了拍懵懵懂懂的小家伙：“它可比你诚实多了。”  
他用力拉开于里昂热脸上的遮挡，那人双眼紧闭眉目纠结，不像羞耻，倒是个软绵绵的愤恨模样。  
桑克瑞德想起稍前把他搞硬的时候这人也是一副怒气冲天的面孔，不由又好笑又惊讶，“你该不会告诉我你是个禁欲派？”  
于里昂热的嘴唇动了动，桑克瑞德几乎以为他忍不住要求饶了。他为自己的想像而蠢蠢欲动，立刻从短暂的休眠中振奋起来。  
但那人只是说：“注意时间，桑克瑞德。”  
  
好吧，时间的确是个问题。桑克瑞德遗憾地想。虽然意犹未尽，也只能直入正题。他摸向对方的入口，那里热得有点发烫，他可以想像这个可怜的小玩意又红肿起来了。他指尖稍稍用力，把自己插进去一点——那里尚且柔软湿润，进入得并不困难。  
他抽出手指，指腹染上一抹浅浅的红，看上去伤得恰到好处。于里昂热又像只怕冷的小动物一样颤抖起来了，被蹭到痛处时微微瑟缩——是很正常的反应，但有些太过正常了。  
桑克瑞德又把手指送进去，准确地抵住了那个他一直在刻意回避的位置。  
他看着于里昂热被捆住半边手脚的困顿姿态、忍耐又不安的神色，看着他身上状似惨烈的斑驳痕迹和半勃起的阴茎，意识到他的愤怒也不是来得毫无道理。  
与难耐的疼痛、深重的负罪、狼狈的失控——甚至与他桑克瑞德——纠缠不清的性欲，对这个骄傲的精灵来说，的确是种下流而残忍的折辱。  
桑克瑞德难以抑制地露出一个灿烂的笑容，调皮地勾动了手指。  
  
虽然最后只能急匆匆地来上一发短打，桑克瑞德还是用手指将那人送上了第二次巅峰。——他知道这主要归功于自己的经验和对那具身体足够熟悉，但这个从头到脚写满不解风情的精灵竟然也意外地颇有天赋。如果有足够的时间，他不无遗憾地想，大概可以直接把他操到射精。  
桑克瑞德漫不经心地用小刀挑开绑在于里昂热身上的布条，决定还是暂时不要让他知道这个美妙的事实——会有很多机会用更直接的方式告诉他。  
于里昂热一动不动，面无表情地看着他摆布自己，但桑克瑞德还是从那张冷漠的脸上感受到一点沮丧的气息。  
左腿被放下去的时候精灵的脸皱了起来，桑克瑞德动作流畅地放下小刀，按摩起他大腿上微微抖动的肌肉。  
“不，不必……”于里昂热吐出两个音节便闭上了嘴，桑克瑞德表情平和地拍拍他，并没有停手。  
确定他放松下来之后，那人又问：“需要帮你弄出来吗？”  
于里昂热闭上眼睛：“……我自己来就可以了。”  
“那好。”桑克瑞德起身，拿起自己的衣服，犹豫了一下，回头问道：“……你真的是禁欲派？”  
于里昂热毫无反应。  
桑克瑞德耸耸肩，转回头来穿衣服。  
一个声音又轻又快地从他耳边掠过去，他僵在那里，几乎怀疑自己幻听。  
“关你屁事。”  
  
**********  
  
于里昂热又在看他了。  
桑克瑞德低着头，余光明确地捕捉到了对方的视线。  
妖灵语讲座告一段落，敏菲利亚看着笔记努力地重复着发音，于里昂热端起茶杯送到嘴边，眼睛却向他的方向瞟了过来。  
桑克瑞德抬起头望过去，那人坦然迎上他的注目，毫无心虚的样子，但桑克瑞德知道两秒后他就会状若无意地移开目光。  
他与那人对视片刻，张开嘴，吐出一小截舌尖。  
“噗！”于里昂热刚刚喝进嘴里的茶水尽数喷了出来。  
“呀！于里昂热！怎么了？烫到了吗？”  
活该。  
在少女慌张的关切和于里昂热温和应答的声音里，桑克瑞德十分愉快地想。  
  
END  
  
  
  



End file.
